


Disney quote challenge 5

by AzureAngel2



Series: Disney challenge [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: A party guest enjoys the host to the bone.





	Disney quote challenge 5

**5\. Wilhuff Tarkin (Tarkin family compound, Eriadu, 37 BBY)**

The harm is done. You can tell that from the way your son gazes at you. There is something that you never have seen in Garoche's eyes before. A tiny spark called hope.

Eriadu is not a place for hope and dreams. It is all about the survival of the fittest. About power and self-control.

You look down on the child your wife has born you seven years ago.

Natural selection never favoured sentimentalism. Your cousin Edna is the best example of such failure. The Carrion Plateau became a point of no return for her. Unlike you she had not excelled in the Tarkin family tradition. You had come across her scattered bones during your own initiation ritual.

A veil slides across your eyes like the nictitating goggles of a stone hawk. “ **Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten** ,” you repeat, your lips tight and without joy.

The boy nods slowly. At least he is truthful.

“This is unacceptable,” you state.

You raised a little soldier; somebody who can suffer pain. As swift as a Gurlanin, as tough as nerf leather, and as hard as duracrete. All weakness had to be chiselled away. With drills and laser guns. With push-ups and water cures.

Perhaps you can call in a family council and ask for the favour to send Garoche into the wilderness before his eleventh birthday.

You turn around to face your guests, mostly Palpatine's entourage. But in between the illustrious Coruscanti and Naboo you also spot members of the most prominent Eriadu families.

It is like gazing at a herd of animals, gathered at the water hole.

An ugly smirk appears on your face. You don't need to hide it. Only Garoche pays attention to you. Everybody else is either busy filling food on a plate, getting a glass refilled by an attending servant or engages in gossip.

To spot the person who dares to defy your educational methods takes some time. But than she reveals herself to you anyway, because she stands as still as a pillar of salt. She does not interact with any of the other guests and wears a little, somewhat worried frown.

“Got you!” you whisper triumphantly and scan her features thoroughly.

You are known for recalling images, names, words, and numbers with extreme precision.

The woman is about four or five years younger than you. Her brown hair is done in a plain hair style that you believe to be from either Alderaan or Naboo. She is neither a great beauty nor an ugly wench. In her fine clothing she seems totally out of place. Somehow she gives the impression of a servant girl that has stolen into the dinning room, adorned in the garments of her mistress. Like a shy mammal she hovers at the edge of the gathering, holding on to her silver wine goblet.

“Did she tell you her name?” you ask your son.

He presses his lips together as if he tries to be loyal to a total stranger, an intruder.

“Yes, please?” you say, lowering your voice like a dagger.

He is still, like a tiny bird that dies.

“I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time: what is her name?”

A shiver goes through the boy. “Veré, her name is Veré. She is a kindergarten teacher.”

You master yourself at this revelation. Only a muscle in your right cheek twists.

Kindergarten teachers are the worst kind of specimen that there is in the universe. Starry-eyed idealists who pry into the affairs of other people constantly. Early child education is a family matter only. Social skills, personal hygiene and basic reading skills are a question of parenting and not of the Galactic Republic.

When the first settlers came to Eriadu no soldiers or the unworldly Jedi knights helped them to fend off the local fauna or the pirates.

Suddenly, the woman gazes back at you. Across her ordinary face you witness a movement like the shiver of water when a stone crashes the surface. Then her features close up like a Mandalorian war fan.

Puzzled, you watch her coming towards you, never breaking eye contact. She seems like an eopie calf ready for the slaughter, but in the depths of her eyes is a strength you cannot explain to yourself.

“Is this your sire?” she asks Garoche and kneels down to look at him.

The boy nods slowly.

“Could you leave us alone, please?” she requests. “This might get ugly and I do not want you to witness it.”

“You stay were you are!” you command your son.

“Please, Garoche!” she begs quietly.

And then the unbelievable happens, he does as she pleases and walks away without looking back. Not even at you.

“How dare you!” you snarl.

In front of your eyes, she seems to become bigger and more solid. “The Convention on the Rights of the Child is the most rapidly and widely ratified interplanetary rights treaty in history.” Her gentle voice is like a whip. “No violence against children is justifiable; all violence against children is preventable.”

“And where did you learn those precious gems of wisdom?” you jeer. “At the University of Alderaan, overcrowded with nutcases, day dreamers and free thinkers?”

Your intense disregard should have unsettled her. Unblinking, she moves on as if you had said nothing of great consequence. “Recognizing that the child, for the full and harmonious development of his or her personality, should grow up in a family environment, in an atmosphere of happiness, love and understanding.”

You take a step closer to her. So close that your chest touches hers. That you can see the pulse in her temple. “ Garoche is my child, not yours, little kindergarten teacher.”

“Do not underestimate the power of Child Care Services! They will be in contact with you soon.”

She turns around to join the other guests that are unaware of your little quarrel, but you will not let her slip away so easily.

When your fingers close around her right shoulder blade, she moves with a speed and grace you have not expected her to be capable off.

With your groin and your throat on fire you lie on the floor. But that is not the worst of it. Everybody stares at you, including Sheev Palpatine. The latter even claps his hands together and laughs.

“Oh, my sunshine!” he chuckles and looks at her lovingly. “It always pays out to have you around. Such fun.”

While the elderly politician laughs on, you swear to yourself that you will have your revenge for this face losing act. It does not matter when or how. But you will get back to her about this.

Much later, Sate Pestage passes you by with a cordial in his hands and whispers barely audible, “For the record, my dear Wilhuff. Her name is not Veré, but Nagina. Nagina Anil from Chandrila. She is my ward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> “The theory of evolution by natural selection”, first formulated in Darwin's book “On the Origin of Species” (1859)  
> The Naboo legend of Veré and Seth  
> Hitler's speech about the German youth:“The weak must be chiselled away. I want young men and women who can suffer pain. A young German must be as swift as a greyhound, as tough as leather, and as hard as Krupp’s steel.”  
> Slightly altered quotes from 'The United Nations Convention on the Rights of the Child (commonly abbreviated as the CRC or UNCRC)'  
> “No violence against children is justifiable; all violence against children is preventable.” (UN Global Study on Violence Against Children, 2006)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
